The present Invention relates in general to shading devices, and in particular to a sun shading device of the type used to shade the corners of rectangular, vinyl-lined, in-ground swimming pools.
The damaging effects of the sun's ultraviolet light upon the corner areas of vinyl-lined swimming pools can be a costly consequence for the backyard swimming pool owner. Constant exposure of the vinyl pool liner to the sun's ultraviolet light causes the liner to deteriorate over a period of time, for example, five to ten years, above the water level of the pool. As the vinyl liner deteriorates, it loses its elasticity and dry rots, thusly becoming susceptible to tearing from the stress of the weight of the water pulling at the liner, specifically at the corners of the pool.
Once the vinyl liner begins to tear in the upper corners of said pool, the only repair remedy currently available to the swimming pool owner is to patch the torn liner with a vinyl covering affixed in place with glue. This has proven to be at best a temporary repair to the aforementioned liner.
Eventually, the constant and unyielding weight of the water exceeds the mending ability of the aforecited repair process, and yields to further tearing and repatching.
Eventually, the aforementioned pool liner becomes irreparable and replacement of the swimming pool liner is necessitated.